bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yi Suchong
Chinese VS Korean: While the idea that Suchong may be Korean is intriguing, there is one major issue with it: He describes the Japanese attacking and slaughtering his city. Now, the Japanese were entirely capable of being brutal to the Koreans, but an all out assault and massacre? That meshes far better given their behavior in China. By WWII, Korea had been a part of the Japanese Empire for roughly thirty years, and was considered a part and parcel of a "Greater Japan." The Imperial regime certainly persued ugly policies of Nipponization and other "charming" activities, but they weren't doing much on such a scale (for the same reason, the possibility that he is Manchurian is unlikely: the Japanese were cruel taskmasters, but they didn't raze entire cities wholesale in 1931, when they walked into Manchuria) The alternative is that, somehow, Suchong described the 1894/95 Conquest of Korea from the Qing/Manchu Chinese Empire, where the Japanese did actually assault Korea. However, since Suchong would have to have been grown up by that point (let's say 18 years minimum), he would have to be around, oh, 60-70 years old by the time of his death. Slim possiblity? Yes, but not a great one. That, and the fact remains that Japan's conduct in 1894 wasn't nearly as bad as it would be after the war or in China, and we have a wrap. Yes, the idea of him being a collaborator hired by the US after the war is intriguing, but the fact remains that there are countless ways he could have escaped from a similar situation in China, not the least amongst them being the fact that he simply sold the Japanese out (if, indeed, he was more involved with them than a one-time opium sale/givaway to save his neck) to the KMT or CCP as the war turned. Overall, it is far more likely for the reasons I have stated that he is Chinese. Big Daddy Prime's First Kill There is a very high possibility that Yi Suchong was killed by none other than the very first Big Daddy. First of all, note the fact that the drill was still in his body meaning that it was detachable and that the Big Daddy wasn't strong enough to simply rip it out of the table. There is only one Big Daddy that fit these characteristics. Now of course there's the argument "well the Big Daddy defended the Little Sister meaning that the mental condition experiment was a success and that the prototype doesn't have that conditioning." But what if it wasn't a success? What if the Big Daddy simply chose to kill him. What if it honestly cared about the Little Sister and became sick and tired of Suchong's abusive behavior. Then of course there is the fact that Suchong's body was still there. Suchong died during the late developement stages of the Big Daddies, before Rapture fully erupted into civil war. And yet nobody bothered to remove his body... What if Tenenbaum witnessed the whole scene and rather than report Suchong's death to Ryan, she simply finished the mind control batch for him and put the big daddy into hibernation for safe keeping? Consider it food for thought. Very good points. I assumed the same thing. I always figured the reason Delta was locked up in hibernation was because of what he had done to Suchong. Delta's sanity and free will may be the reason why the protection bond didn't work initially. --Ant423 05:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 There's one flaw with that. the fact that the drill is ment for a bouncer. meaning he wasn't killed by delta. it was most likely done by a Bouncer. GeneralOwnage55 20:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't mean anything. Maybe the drill was meant for a bouncer, but it happened to be in the room and Delta knew how to operate it. Also, the fact that the drill was DETACHED means that it is not a bouncer drill but the hand held drill the Delta uses. Ant423 21:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ive actualy jumped on the drill and theres mesh where deltas hand would go. meaning it came from a bouncer or one of the other prototype big daddies if they lived.. --GeneralOwnage55 Suchong was not killed by delta. delta was created after his death by alexander. --Sgt. j-man The model file used for the drill is irrelevant because the Delta character did not exist when the first game was made so the drill (which would have to be redesigned to suit handheld use, the first person view and the addition of upgrades) didn't either. There is an Audio Diary which states the Alpha Series were the Big Daddies in operation when Suchong was killed, given that Suchong was surprised to be attacked I think it's fair to say the killer Big Daddy must have been the first successful bond and we know that first bond was Delta (this is also stated in the same Audio Diary). Any scenario in which Suchong could be killed by a different Big Daddy is clutching at straws, and if it wasn't Delta they wouldn't have bothered with this audio diary. The Audio Diary is "The Pair Bond Mechanism" by Gil Alexander and can be found in Siren Alley. "The pair bond is a success! If somehow an '''Alpha Series' wanders too far from his Little Sister, our physical fail safe kicks in: a chemical trigger than induces coma. It is a symbiotic relationship, enforced by the girl's pheremone signature. The first successful candidate was... Delta I believe. It is unfortunate that poor Dr Suchong will not be here to raise a glass." The link is almost certainly retroactive as I doubt even the idea of Delta existed when the first game was made, but it's there in the second game. DazJW 21:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :You are assuming. You are going "Well, if I assume this and that, I can say he did it without ANYONE actually saying any facts that could even give it POSSIBILITY!" Another audio diary you apparently missed talks about Suchongs death being a tragedy, but the project moves on with Gil. Seems like they were still developing them when he died. Just because a Big Daddy protected a Little Sister doesn't mean they had a bond. It could have just been a reaction they had been working on. '~'''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę'' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) If it reacted then there was obviously a bond present. In Rapture as portrayed in the first game there's no Delta or Alpha Series and there are no Big Daddies with any emotions. By the lore of the first game all Big Daddies had been Bouncers or Rosies so the one in that diary was a Bouncer acting because of the bond (the drill was just left to communicate exactly how Suchong was killed and because it looked cool). We now have this Bioshock 2 diary which says they were working on the Alpha Series bond at the time of Suchong's death and the first one with a successful bond was Delta. There's another releveant diary - "Improving on Suchong's Work" - which shows Gil was responsible for adding the lethal component to the bond already created by Suchong. Suchong was killed by the first bonded Big Daddy. The first bonded Big Daddy was Delta. DazJW 09:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Blood Is there an explanation as to why his picture is the only one splattered with blood? :It could be because he has the only audio diary that takes place during his death. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Charity work it is worth mentioning that Suchong's free clinic may be a front for his experiments, I mean you would expect him to be experimenting on the protection bond in a lab, not a back room of his own clinic.Malcont 11:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC)